


Nightmare for him

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Life, My First Smut, Regret, markhyuck au, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: [he love his husband so much but it was return with a heart breaking news about his husband relationship with someone else..]
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this okay or not but yeah.. enjoy~

  
2 years of trying finally Donghyuck can live in peace. He have been trying to get pregnant these past 2 years but today, he was confirmed to be pregnant. He squeal in happiness and he thanks the doctor. He walk out from the room with a wide grin. He cannot wait to tell his beloved husband about this good news.   
  


Donghyuck and his husband has been married 2 years ago. But it was not because of love, it was because of the agreement their parents had makes them got married. Donghyuck was beyond happy to married his husband but fhe latter seems like to hate his existant. 

Donghyuck walk pass the receptionist counter when he saw a familiar figure with a pregnant woman talked to each other with loving stare. Donghyuck could feel his blood boil by the sight. He quickly made his way towards them. 

"Mark hyung, who is this woman?" Donghyuck asked in annoyance once he stood in front them. Mark, Donghyuck's husband only rolled his eyes. The woman beside Mark just smirked when he saw how pissed Donghyuck as he eyeing their intertwined hands. 

"This is Herin.. she is carrying my child obviously" Mark said as he caress Herin's hair. Donghyuck was so shocked by the sudden news. On the day he knew he was pregnant, he found his husband with another woman who carried Mark's child? He hold back the tears from falling.   
  


"Don't you have any feelings for me even a bit hyung? I am your husband, i should be the one who carried your child, not HER!" Domghyuck yelled earning a few glances from everyone in the balcony. Mark scoffed.   
  


"You carry my child? Do you even can get pregnant, Donghyuck? Futhermore, i don't have any feelings for you, you know we get married because our parents stupid promises.." with that Mark left with Herin leaving a miserably Donghyuck. Tears threatening to falls down. She can see the evil smirk Herin have on her faces before they were out of his sight.   
  
  
  


♡   
  
  


Donghyuck return home that day with a swollen and red eyes. Weakily he enter his bedroom and start packing his belongings. If he knew he would only get hurt this way, he should have left last year. As he glance around the bedroom where every sweet moments he have shared with Mark's before, his hands unconsciouly caressing his belly.   
  


"Mommy will take care of you, baby.. don't worry. We will return to grandpa and grandma okay?" Donghyuck sadly smile. He left a letter for Mark on the nightstand table beside the bed. He hopes Mark's happiness once he left with their child. If this what Mark's want from Donghyuck, then he have no choice but let Mark being together with Herin.   
  
  


He swore to himself, he is not going to return to Mark anymore. If he does, he will only get heartache instead of happiness being with Mark.   
  
  
  


With a last glance, Donghyuck make up his mind and left while dragging his red luggage away from the 'nightmare house' he once living on..  
  
  
  
  
  


_**2 hours later...** _

Mark return home with a frown. He was a bit depressed handling the whiny pregnant Herin. He felt a bit irritated how clingy she was once he send her to her home.   
  


Then, he remember the encounter with Donghyuck at the hospital. Actually, he didn't mean to said those words towards Donghyuck. He just annoyed when he feel like the younger was trying to controling his life.   
  


But, Mark still feel guilty. He wants to apologised. He knew he doesn't have to snapped at him like that, right? After all, Donghyuck is his husband. Surely the younger would feel jealous if he saw Mark with any woman or man that like Mark.   
  


With a light step, Mark walk straight to their share room with a hope the younger will forgive him. He open the door and met with darkness. Once he turn on the light, he saw no one on the bed nor the bathroom. 

"Maybe he is in the kitchen?"   
  


With a postive thinking he make his way to the kitchen. He knew Donghyuck love being in the kitchen all the time, eating all snacks there.   
  


"Hyuckie.. where are you?"   
  


Mark found no one in the kitchen too, which is odd. The frown on his forehead, deepening. He turn back to his bedroom. He check everywhere and even called Donghyuck's phone number. But the younger didn't even answered it. 

With a soft groan, Mark sit on the edge of the bed. He face palm as his mind keep thinking where Donghyuck could go at this time. But a blue letter on the nightstand catch his attention. Feeling the urge to open the letter, he reach it and read.   
  
  
  


_°hey Mark hyung.. its me your so called husband. I am sorry i didn't wait for you to get home as usual. It hurts me when you said you don't have any feelings for me. Then whats with the all those sweet words you said whenever we make love? Is all that just a lie? I can't believe i fall in love with someone jerks like you.. you even doubting me about being pregnant? I was meant to tell you this today but since you hurt me, in front your so called new girlfriend, let me just write it._

_I am pregnant_

Mark mouth agape as he was shocked by the truth. No wonder Donghyuck went to the hospital today.. happiness started filling up his heart but something felt wrong by the way Donghyuck wrote this letter to him. He continue reading.   
  


_I was so excited to tell you this but nah, it seems like you are more happier with Herin than me. So i decided to file for divorce. It will be send to you tomorrow_   
  
  


Mark heart stop beating for awhile. He cannot believe with what he just read. Divorce? This is not what he wanted to happen. He return home with hopes to get in good terms with Donghyuck but the younger seems to have another plan.

And, the younger is pregnant! How Mark going to let Donghyuck slipped away from his life just like that?! Tears beaming in his eyes.

No, he cannot lose Donghyuck and their child. No, this is too hard for him to handle..   
  
  


_By the time you found me again, it was not the Lee Donghyuck who love you so much anymore... take note for that._

_Bye~_

_▪︎Sincerely, Lee Donghyuck ▪︎_   
  
  
  
  


Mark cry out loud, calling for Donghyuck's name. He even cuddle the pillow Donghyuck used before and inhale the sweet scent of Donghyuck on it. 

Regret slowly filling his mind and heart. If only he didn't say any harsh word and stay with Donghyuck, maybe.. they would be happy by now, cuddling on the bed like they used to do.. 

if only...  
  
  
  
  
  


♧


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry.. i forgot to edit the tags or whatever it is.. but this is the 2nd chapter.. i hope u will understand abit of the storyline.. tell me if u confused like that :) there is more chapters ahead for u♡

  
4 years later.. 

Mark open his laptop and log in his password to check his email. He receive many email but there is one certain mail from 'Dongyoung' catch his attention. He tap the mail. 

Mark get a picture of two person he miss so much. The sendee wrote : 

_"They visit museum yesterday. Both of them didn't aware i was watching them"_

Mark save the picture to his gallery. He let out a heavy sigh as he zoom in the picture to get a clearer view. He sadly smile as he stare at the beautiful smile plastered on Donghyuck's face. The little boy beside him has the same smile as Donghyuck. 

They both looks so happy that it hurt Mark so much. It has been 4 years since Donghyuck left together with their baby. If only he didn't pay much attention on Herin that day, maybe he still can change Donghyuck heart to accept him again. 

_**"Hyuckie.. i miss you two so much.."** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Chicago  _

Donghyuck smile fondly at Chenle, his 3 years old son. The boy was so happy watching the cartoon in the living room while hugging his dolphin plushies. He took a sit next to Chenle but the boy didn't care about Donghyuck presence beside him.

Ever since Donghyuck left to his uncle's house which is in Chicago, he decided to change his name to Seo Haechan. Johnny let Donghyuck lived with them and pampered the younger with loves. Ten, Johnny's husband, always taking care of the pregnant boy and love him as his real son.

Donghyuck's crackhead cousin, Hendery took the role as the big brother and protect Donghyuck whenever someone tried to molest or hurt him.

Donghyuck was so happy to have them. His real family did not even make any attempt to visit nor called him. He didn't shock by the fact that his parents only want to used him for their greedy of money. He did go to them to talk about his sad situation with Mark instead they kick him out of their house which only made the boy choose to go to Johnny, his mother's younger brother. 

Now, Chenle has grown up become a cute, loud and cheerful boy. He always being the one who made Donghyuck's bad day to happy. With his gummy smile and cute blabbering enough to make smile. As Donghyuck keep on eye at Chenle, his eyes feel heavy. Vision slowly blur and faded. Seconds later, he fell asleep on the couch.   
  
  
  
  


_Donghyuck open his eyes. A bright and blurring light make his eyes hurt until he get used to it. Once he get used to it, he scanned his surround. He found himself in the hospital and there is a couple sitting together on the patient bed while the guy holding a new born baby._

_Donghyuck couldn't see their faces so he took a baby step towards them. When he sure he can get the clearer view, he got shock. The guy who is holding the new born baby with a loving smile is Mark, his husband._

_"M-Mark?.." Donghyuck mumbled under his breath. But the couple didn't even notice his presence. They both were enjoying the cute sight of the baby in Mark's arms._

_"Babe.. what if that tanned skin husband of yours coming back? Are you going back to him?" The lady beside Mark suddenly spoke earning both Mark and Donghyuck's attention._  
 _That lady awfully look alike Herin._

" _Why would i babe? I have you and our little princess now tho" Mark replied before peck the lady's lips with a fond smile making Donghyuck cry._  
  
  
  


Donghyuck jolted awake from his sleep. He look around and saw Chenle was staring at him with sad face. Then, he remember his bad dream just now.. how awful he felt as he knew Mark doesn't even have any feeling for him. 

"Mommy.. you okay?" Chenle asked as he step closer to Donghyuck and sit on the latter's lap. Donghyuck smile sweetly at his son. 

"I am okay baby.. why?" He asked his baby again while he caress the chubby cheeks of his son's. Chenle lean to his touch. 

"Me saw mommy stirred and sweating.. mommy said Mark and love.. who is Mark, mommy?" Chenle tilted his head in curiousity. Donghyuck gulped his saliva trying to think a best answer. 

"He is mommy friend.. mommy just had a dream okay?" Donghyuck kissed Chenle's both cheeks and forehead before bopping their noses together. The little boy just giggle cutely. 

"Me love mommy, you know?" Donghyuck chuckled by the sudden confession of his lovely son. 

"Of course mommy know.. and mommy love you too" with that Donghyuck hug his one and only son as he tried to hold himself from crying in front Chenle.   
  
  
  
  


It has been 4 years but why though his minds keeps thinking about that Mark Lee? Actually, he never regret loving that guy because.. loving him is the most wonderful thing ever happen to him. But if Mark suddenly beg for forgiveness soon, he will definitely not going to make it easy for Mark. Definitely😏 


	3. Explanation

Hi, i'm so sorry if some of my readers get confused with this story. Since there is one reader who point out things i need to clear out for everyone, here is the explanation. I won't do any chapter about this explanation again cause im a super lazy girl. 

Okay, as u can see in chapter one, donghyuck found out his husband, mark have a new girlfriend whom are pregnant that time. Herin actually one of employee who working in mark's parents company. On one particular party, mark got drunk and slept with herin. When herin told him she was pregnant, mark quickly assume it was his child. Actually its not. Herin was pregnant one month when she slept with mark.

After Donghyuck left, Mark was regret to lose his chance to be with donghyuck who he have fall in love to. The next day when herin want him to marry her because her pregnancy, mark sense something fishy about the pregnancy. He force Herin to do DNA test and turn out the baby was not his. Because of that, he push herin away from him. 

For both Donghyuck's and Mark's parents didn't care about their sons married life. All they wanted was making their sons married to each other and have a heir. But when someone told Mark's parents about Donghyuck left, they immediately force Mark to marry someone else. They are one of the most greedy people who just want wealth. They believe if Mark married with one of any daughter or son of wealthiest men, they could get the share too. 

Even after Donghyuck left, Mark still sending someone to watch over the younger from afar which is i did mention in chapter 2.. so i hope this little explanation could help u all..but if you still confused.. hurmm, i will answer all your question by replying your comments..

Just ask me anything u want as long as it didn't make me spoil the next chapter😁 im going to update two days from now so keep asking... i will wait for u guys❤


	4. Chapter 3

Donghyuck stare blankly at the roses in front him. His hands moving organising the bouquet yet his minds wondering to something he should forget a long time ago. Recently, he worked as a florist together with Jaemin, his friend and neighbor. 

  
  
  
  


The flower shop they own was build with Johnny's help since he knew how much his nephew love about flowers. Jaemin willingly to help Donghyuck taking care the shop as Donghyuck there alone without getting any worker. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck was still dozing off with blank face. Jaemin that was just enter the shop with a big smile, frown once he saw Donghyuck's face. Silently he make his way toward the boy. 

  
  
  
  


"Hyuckie.." 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin's voice made the tired boy snapoed out of his thought. He turn around to see Jaemin's worried face looking at him. He give his best friend a small smile.

  
  
  
  


"Did you thinking about him again?" Jaemin softly asked Donghyuck. The latter just nodded his head. Jaemin let out a soft sigh. 

  
  
  
  


"Come on.. let us fetch our boys from kindergarten. We need to clear out your mind from that bastard husband of yours" Jaemin said as he drag the tired boy with him to his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On their way to the kindergarten, Jaemin did glance at Donghyuck who have been quiet and look lifelessly, a few times while driving. He didn't like how silence the boy next to him was. 

  
  
  
  


"Hyuck.. did you have another nightmare last night?" Jaemin asked carefully since he knew how much Donghyuck can get affected once anyone know about his nightmares. Donghyuck remain quiet for awhile before nodding his head again. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin can sense how tensed Donghyuck was so the thought of making Donghyuck meet Chenle as soon as possible made him smile a bit.

  
  
  


After awhile driving, finally they arrive at their sons kindergarten. Donghyuck step out from the car first followed by Jaemin. They both greet the teachers and take their sons to the car. 

  
  
  


Chenle notice how tired and quiet his mom is but he just pretending not knowing anything as he talk about school with Jisung, Jaemin's son.  
  
  
  


°

°

°  
  
  


"NO PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!! ERGHH..." 

  
  
  


Chenle run timidly to his mother's bedroom that night. Donghyuck was lying on his queen size bed while tossing around as if he was being held by something. He even sweating too much that it wet his pillow a bit. Chenle was so sad seeing how Donghyuck get a nightmare every night like that.  
  
  


He wants his mother to stop from having those tiring nightmare but he didn't even know what to do.

"Mark please.. he is our son.. please.." Chenle heard his mom crying kept repeating the same name. Chenle being a smart and genius kid got an idea.

If no one can make his mom stop from having those nightmare, maybe he should just contact the person whom his mother keep mention in his dreams.  
  
  
  


_Maybe it can help Donghyuck but well, Chenle is just a little kid who never knew what is happening between Mark and Donghyuck relationship..._

  
  
  
  


**♡**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Mark arrive at the Chicago's airport, he looked around to search a certain human who has been assigned to let him stay at their house for a month.  
  
  


As let his eyes glancing around the airport place which packed with human kind, a sudden tap on his shoulder from behind snapped him out. He flinched a bit before turning.

A black hair guy stand in front him with an eyes smile.  
  
  
  
  


"Hi, my name is Lee Jeno. You must be Mr Mark Lee, right?" Jeno, the black hair guy greet Mark respectly. Mark nodded with a small smile. They both shake hands as greeting.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Let me bring you to my car then" Jeno politely said as he gesture Mark to follow him. Mark did and put on his black sunglasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno helped Mark getting into the elevator. Mark smile softly as he thank Jeno. Before the elevator door was close, a blue hair guy running towards them.  
  
  


"Wait, wait!" Jeno quickly stop the door from closing. The certain blue hair guy getting in the elevator while holding a bag of grocerries. Jeno smile sweetly at the blue hair and help him by taking the bag from him.  
  
  
  


Mark raise his eyebrow at the sweet gesture from Jeno. Jeno who shortly forgot Mark presence there, glance at Mark.  
  
  
  


"Ah.. Sorry.. let me introduce you to my wife, Jaemin" Jaemin, the blue hair guy smile warmly at Mark who was standing awkwardly behind the couple. Mark smile abit and bow.  
  
  
  
  


"Babe, he is the one who is going to stay at our apartment for a month" Jeno told Jaemin who nodded in understatement. Mark remain silence as he observe how sweet the married couple in front him was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_'How good it will be if Donghyuck and I were sweet like this before, maybe we can have two child already now..'_ Mark thought as he tried to hold his tears. He wish he can meet Donghyuck and their son any soon...  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... Donghyuck met Mark for the first time after 4 years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is going to confuse u all again and im so sorry for that😅 actually, im so lazy to correct the chapter, so... go on read it💕

Donghyuck check the calender on his phone. Two days from now is Chenle's birthday which mean a small party birthday is going to happen soon. He sighed as he stare outside the balcony. Chenle is still at the kindergarten and the time is just 9 in the morning. 

Donghyuck decide to close his shop today cause he doesn't have any mood to go there. He want to stay inside his apartment alone. His nightmare last night really frightened him. 

He know he shouldn't get affected by all those bad dreams but nothing could help him from thinking someday those dream will happen in real life. Once again Donghyuck huffed a sighed for overthinking. 

He need to take his head off from those nighmares. He get up from his seat and take a glance around his home. It was mess abit but enough to make him busy other than overthinking only.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark and Jeno walked out together from JY Corp company with a relief smile. Today, Mark has an important meeting with Jung Jaehyun, the owner of the company. Since Jeno was working under the company, they decide to go together. 

Once the meeting ended about at 12:55pm, Mark asked Jeno to join him go to lunch at a nearby restaurant. They talk all about themselves. Mark even told Jeno about Donghyuck which make Jeno shock. 

"You are his husband? The one who broke his heart?" Mark reluctantly nodded his head. Jeno sighed. 

"I don't think you can meet Donghyuck.." 

"Why??" Mark sounded desperate. Jeno give him a small smile. 

"He hate you.. and there is other reason why but it is not my place to tell you" Jeno explain as Mark lean on the seat with a sad expression. Jeno felt pity for Mark. Mark did told him earlier what makes them separate and he did regret it. A part of Jeno really wanted them to settle their problem but he know it will be so hard to do.

As they eating in silent, suddenly Jeno's phone ringing. He take out his phone from his pocket and answer it. 

_"Baby.. can you please fetch Jisung and Chenle from school today? I got so many work to do at mom's cafe.. "_

"Yes of course.. take care, i love you"

_"Eumm.. i love you too"_

With that Jeno ended the phone call. When he saw how miserable Mark was while eating,suddenly he get an idea how to help the older.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno parked his car not too far from the kindergaten. He step out followed by Mark. Mark did asked Jeno where are they but the latter just give him his eyesmile. 

Jeno asked Mark to wait outside the small building as he walk inside to get his son and Chenle. Mark wait him patiently while checking some news feed in his phone. 

A distant dolphin laugh from afar catching Mark's attention from staring at his phone. He glance everywhere to find the sound but nothing until Jeno approached him with two little boy holding both his hands. Mark smile softly at the kids.

"Boys.. this is Mark Lee.. my eum, friend?" Jeno said in question tone as he tilted his head wanting Mark's approve. Mark chuckled and nodded. He kneel down to match with the boys height.

"Hi.. what is your name?" He asked the slightly taller boy who look so much like Jeno. He look abit shy when Mark looking at him.

"J-Jisung Lee.." he answered before hiding behind Jeno's leg making Mark's chuckle. Then he avert his eyes to the cute little boy that was staring at him with those cute brown eyes reminding him to someone. 

"And what is your name little guy?" Mark asked as he ruffle the boy's hair earning a cute giggle from the boy.

"Chenle! Chenle Seo!" He exclaim making Mark abit tensed. He looked up to see Jeno's face. As if the latter understand what Mark was thinking about, he nodded. Mark look at Chenle again this time with a fond smile.

"Wanna play with uncle?" Mark asked Chenle who seems happy to know Mark. The little boy nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck walk pacing forth and back as he glance a several times at the clock on the wall. Usually Chenle has been arrived home at this moment but it had been 30 minutes yet no sight of Chenle outside his apartment. He sighed, reaching for his phone on the table. He dialed Jeno's number since Jaemin did inform him that he was too busy to fetch the boys so he told Jeno to. 

"Hey Jeno, where is Chenle?" Donghyuck quickly said as soon as Jeno asnwer his call. 

" _Oh sorry.. he was playing with Jisung at the playground now.. i will send him home if you are worried too much_ " 

"Yes please.. i miss him already. Tell Chenle that i have bought him a new toys if he didn't want to go home, okay? Bye"   
  


A few minutes later, a knock on making Donghyuck quickly made his way to the front door. Once he open it, he saw Chenle was smiling so happily and hug his son tightly. 

"Why are you so late, baby? Mommy miss you so much" Donghyuck said as he caress both Chenle's chubby cheek. The little boy cutely giggle.

"Me and Sungie go play with uncles at swing.. it so fun" Chenle said witha cute grin. Donghyuck smile fondly at Chenle. But he didn't realise someone was staring at them with love eyes.   
  
  
  
  


"Hyuckie.. " a voice that was so familiar to Donghyuck shocked him as he froze with his hands still on Chenle's shoulder. 

He look at the person behind Chenle. He was smiling at Donghyuck with those loving stare. Donghyuck could feel how fast his heart beating that time.   
  



	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if anyone of u have read this on wattpad.. cause i post this story both on wattpad and ao3 :) oh and btw, i change the tags to Mature since i might add a short chapter of smut one... so don't expect too much from me cause its my first time to do smut story :')

  
_"Hyuckie~"_

Donghyuck couldn't believe his eyes seeing his husband finally appear in front him. He was froze and his mind go blank. Chenle who start to like Mark quickly run towards Mark and asked the latter to carry him. Mark gladly carry his son. 

"How have you been, Hyuckie?" Mark asked as he took two step forward. Donghyuck didn't move. He just stood there without breaking eyes contact with Mark who was smiling at him.

"F-Fine.." the younger answer as he could feel his heartbeat going wild. Seeing Donghyuck stay still giving Mark courage to move closer and wrap his other unoccupied arm around Donghyuck's small waist. His other arm still carrying Chenle that was watching them.

"I'm sorry.. i miss you so much, baby" Mark confess as he stare deeply into Donghyuck's doe eyes. Donghyuck just stare back without utter any words. Mark sighed before leaning his face closer to Donghyuck's face. 

With a slow move, Mark close his eyes as his lips touch the younger's soft lips. Donghyuck kiss back as soon as he feel how delicately Mark kiss him. Donghyuck wrap his arm around Mark's neck.

Chenle that was watching the adult interaction since beginning just close his eyes once Mark kiss Donghyuck in front him. He tried his best not to ruin the moment his parents are having.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**♡**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Donghyuck asked Chenle to go to his own bedroom, Mark and Donghyuck sit on the couch in the living room. The silent around them feel a bit awkward since this is the first time they meet each other after almost 4 year. 

None of them want to start the conversation. Donghyuck sit next to Mark with a big gap between them, fidgeting his finger out of nervous. Mark could sense his husband nervous so he thought maybe he should speak first. 

"I wan–"

"Why ar–"

Both of them spoke in unison made them look at each other. Mark rub his nape because he feel abit embarassed. Same goes to Donghyuck who quickly palm his face. 

"I think you should go first" Donghyuck said almost whispering. Mark shake his head. 

"You go first" Mark decline with a wamr smile. Donghyuck glance at Mark for a moment before taking a deep breath. He look down to his lap.

"Okay.. why are you coming here? I thought you have another family to take care" Donghyuck said sternly. Mark gulped his saliva.

"Chenle and you are my family.. i am so sorry if you are still angry with me.. actually the child in Herin was not mine.. she just lied to me so she could marry me. You know how much our parents pressuring us to have a child, right?" Mark saw Donghyuck slightly nodded his head. He still looking at his lap.

Mark let out a heavy sighed before continue, "I regret everything i said that time Hyuckie. I didn't mean it. I love you so much.. i am sorry. If only i didn't hurt your heart that time maybe we could be a happy family now" Donghyuck turned and saw how sad Mark's eyes was. He can see the regret and longing in his eyes. Donghyuck move abit closer to Mark until their knees touch.

Donghyuck cupped Mark's face so they could make eye contact. Mark stare lovingly at his husband. How long has he been wanting to look closely his lover face like this.

"Then why you didn't try to find me?" Donghyuck asked in soothed voice. Mark smile sadly at the younger as he caress Donghyuck's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  


"I'm afraid you would push me away if i did.. i want you to be free from me but i still want to be with you and our son.. will you, forgive me?" Mark asked softly. Donghyuck hold his tears from streaming down as he smile sweetly at Mark.  
  
  


"Of course.. only if you promise you won't make the same mistake and make us happy and felt love" Mark enthusiatically nodded his head. Donghyuck kiss Mark's forehead as he accept Mark's forgiveness. 

"I promise.. i will do anything i could to make you two happy with me. I want us to be the happiest family without anyone interfering with our lives" Mark said as he hug Donghyuck's body tightly. Donghyuck hugged back with a happy smile plastered on his face.  
  


"Me wanna hug too!!" A dolpin shout from Chenle's room make them laugh. Chenle run timidly toward his parents and being squeeze between them.  
  
  
  
  


For now they enjoy their night together as a family even they know in the future there will be more consequences they have to face...

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short and boring chapter :'( i don't have any ideas how to continue actually but dw, i will still update

That night, Mark spend his time sleeping with his two favourite person in Donghyuck's bedroom. He smile fondly at their cuteness. Both of them has the same habit when they are sleeping. 

Mark couldn't sleep. He wants to cherish this moment by watching them sleeping peacefully. But as Mark start to dozed off, a heavy breath and sound of sob startled Mark. He glance at Chenle but the boy still sleeping. When his attention on Donghyuck, he quickly move to Donghyuck's side. 

His husband keeps tossing around as if something disturbing him. He was breathing heavily. Mark run his hands on Donghyuck's hair hoping the boy will be calm. 

_"No.. please don't take him from me.. no– n– mark!!"_

Mark's eyes widen as he realise Donghyuck was having a bad dream. He feel abit pity seeing his lover like that. The way Donghyuck mention his name meaning the boy was dreaming about Mark. 

He take the empty side beside Donghyuck and place Donghyuck's head on top his chest. He make sure Donghyuck will hear his heartbeat while he slowly caressing Donghyuck's head. He place a quick kiss on top the younger's head. 

Finally Donghyuck stop moving as he start to feel comfortable. He wrap his arm around Mark's waist. Mark smiled at the scene. He wonder if Donghyuck always have a bad dream, who help him or how did he ended up waking up from it? 

Mark keep thinking until he fall into a deep sleep while hugging his love life. Chenle who was sleeping beside them have a little smile on his face. It seems like he has a very good dream..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Daddy!! Daddy!! Can i have this? O-oh.. i want this.. oh no this! No this–" Mark laugh fondly at his son's behaviour. He ruffled Chenle's hair before taking all the candies the boy was pointing at. Chenle squeal in excitement while clapping his hands.

Mark put Chenle to sit inside thw trolley so it will be easy for him to get things Donghyuck asked him to buy. The father and son spending their times happily. While on the other hand, Donghyuck being helped by Jaemin, Hendery and Johnny to decorate the living room for Chenle's birthday party tonight. 

As Donghyuck was busy decorating the stars on the wall, Ten suddenly called his name. He immediately rush to Ten after guiding Hendery how to stick the stars on the wall. 

"Why you call me, Mama?" He asked Ten once he stand next to his uncle's husband. Ten glance at him with a warm smile. 

"Can you help mama decorate the cake since its done already" Donghyuck enthusiatically nod his head. While Donghyuck working on the cake, Ten busy on preparing foods for the party.   
  
  
  
  
  


"We are back!" Two voices can be heard from front door. Domghyuck perked his head and saw his husband and his son walking in with a big smile on their faces. His eyebrow furrowed. The two made their way towards Donghyuck.

Chenle hug Donghyuck's leg while Mark make a quick kiss on Donghyuck's lips. Once Mark pulled away from the kiss, he put down the groccery he bought with Chenle. Donghyuck patted Chenle's head before taking out everything inside the plastic bag on the table. Mark hold Chenle's in his arm while both of them looking at Donghyuck.

"Wait– i didn't write about candy.." Donghyuck turn to his side. Mark and Chenle just grinned widely at him. Donghyuck quickly get the sign as he let out a light sigh. 

"Hyung.. can you take Chenle to bath? The party will be start soon"Donghyuck asked Mark as he continue on decorating the cake. Mark nodded and quietly making his way to the bathroom with Chenle still in his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"Happy birthday to you.. happy birthday Chenle.. happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you~"_ **

Done singing, Chenle clasp his hand together and close his eyes before he blow out the candles. Everyone clapped their hands. Donghyuck was sitting at his tight while Mark on his left. Both his parents showering him with kisses. 

Jaemin take the lead on cutting the cake in equal number before putting the piece of cake on the plate. Jisung happily eat his jelly candy while sittinf on Jeno's lap. Johnny and Ten bwing so sweet while eating their foods. The proud and happy uncle, Hendery took so many pictures of Chenle together with Mark and Donghyuck.   
  
  


Chenle felt so much happy for the first time in his life. He saw how romantic both of his parents are. He wish they will always be happy family like he want to.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe chapter.. euww.. i hate writing this but.. heheh.. i still want to try u know XDXDXD

Mark put the sleepy Chenle on his the bed with Donghyuck stand next to him, wearing a fond smile on his face. Mark make sure his baby son get into comfortable position and cover his petite body under the thick duvet. 

Donghyuck being the first one to plant a soft kiss on their bubbly and cute son. After, it was Mark turn. Chenle who slowly start to doze off hold tight both his parents hands. Donghyuck sit at the edge of the bed while looking at sleepy Chenle and Mark was sitting at the other side of bed, doing the same thing as Donghyuck. 

"Mommy.. daddy.." Chenle called out his parents after a cute yawn. His parents hummed. 

"Can i have a baby sister? Yesterday, Jisung told me that his mommy is carrying his baby brother.. can i have that too?" Chenle innocently asked his parents make the others stunned. 

Mark glance at Donghyuck and found his beautiful lover already looking at him with a unknown expression. Mark cannot tell what Donghyuck was thinking but for real, he is not going to force his lover to do things he doesn't want to. 

Seeing how silent his parents is, Chenle interrupt the awkward silence. 

"Mom.. dad.. can i??" Both the adults snapped out from their stared. Donghyuck know so well that whatever Chenle want, Chenle get. So he just smiled at his son while ruffling softly Chenle's hair. 

"Of course.. mommy and daddy promise you" he said without looking at Mark reaction with his answer. Hearing the answer he wanted from his parent, he close his eyes with a big smile on his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Mark and Donghyuck walk out from their son's bedroom, Mark grab Donghyuck's arm and drag him to their bedroom. Donghyuck just let Mark drag him. 

"Baby, are you seriously want to promise Lele things we cannot give him?" Mark cautiously said to Donghyuck. Donghyuck sigh abit. 

"Hyung.. who said we cannot give him more siblings.. or is it you who didn't want it? You don't want to make love with me anymore after Herin give birth to a girl, right?? Because you don't want to feel guilty for making love with me since Herin already gave you a DAUGHTER?!!" Donghyuck slightly raised his voice. His eyes teary a little everytime he remember the pain from the past.

"Baby no... please don't thimk that way.. i already told you it was not my daughter.. please, i do want to make love with you and there is no one can make me feel love the way you do.." Mark hold both Donghyuck's small hands in his while staring into Donghyuck's eyes. The younger look away, not wanting to stare at Mark. 

Knowing Donghyuck won't listen to him, Mark close the gap between them and cupped Donghyuck's face. 

"I love you baby.. i am always do.. i just don't want you to force yourself.. i don't want to hurt you again after all things we have been through in the past" Mark said in soothed voice as his eyes eyeing Donghyuck's eyes and lips repeatedly. Donghyuck let out a small sob hearing Mark's sincere words. 

He know how much Mark regret for doing what he had done in the past but he cannot help but remembering those hurtful memories. When Mark refused to make love with him making him thinking Mark must feel disgusting towards him. 

Mark could sense how hard Donghyuck was thinking so he decide to show Donghyuck how much he loves his husband pysichally. He smashed his lips on Donghyuck's soft one delicately. As soon Donghyuck felt Mark's lips on his, he quickly kissed back. 

The kissed slowly getting intense. Mark bit Donghyuck's lips and when the other yelps he took the chance to enter his tounge. Donghyuck moans when he feels all good by how careful Mark on showing his loves to him. Mark's hands roaming down to grope Donghyuck's butt while Donghyuck tightening his hold on Mark's neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe right?? I know.. well.. just pretend u didn't read anything.. im going to buried myself now, bye~


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚒.. 𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐.. 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚢 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 😂 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎..

The next morning, Mark was the first one to wake up and he stare lovingly at his husband that still sleeping beside him with his head laying on top Mark's chest. Donghyuck must be worn out after their sensual activities last night. To be truth, Mark couldn't feel enough from last night. He wants more but he didn't want to hurt Donghyuck too. 

  
As he was so focused on staring at Donghyuck, the boy suddenly wake up with a cute pout on his lips. Mark cannot help but cooed at him. 

  
"Morning baby" greet Mark. Donghyuck nodded and once he remember their intense sex last night, he blushed and hide his face on Mark's chest. 

"Whats wrong??" Mark asked the blushing mess beauty. He caressed the boy's fluffy hair. Donghyuck just shook his head. Seeing how red his husband face was, Mark knew what Donghyuck was thinking. He smirked before changing their position with him hovering the younger. Donghyuck blink his eyes by the sudden action. 

  
Both of them are naked actually and when Donghyuck look down, he saw Mark's manhood are ready to enter his hole. The younger gulp. 

  
"H-Hyung... what are y-you doing.." he whispered at Mark. Mark smirk before kissing his lover's lips passionately. Between their kisses, Mark said "let us continue our activity last night baby... you are so tempt that i cannot stop myself from wanting you even more" with that Mark push in his member inside Donghyuck's making the boy gripped Mark's biceps. 

  
The pain from last night haven't lessen but Mark already fucking him again. They pulled away from the kiss. Mark slowly thrust his member inside Donghyuck's earning a low moan from Donghyuck. 

  
"H-Hyung.. j-just move fast already.. eunghhh.. quick before Lele wake up.. eunghh" Donghyuck said as he look into Mark's eyes that is full of lust. Mark nodded and move his hips faster. 

  
Groans and moans filled the room. They obly could hope Chenle didn't hear their voice but Donghyuck's moans truly loud this time. 

"I want to cum.. eunghh.." Donghyuck wrap his arms around Mark's neck even tighter. 

"You can cum baby... cum for me" Mark whispered on Donghyuck's neck before sucking the younger's neck making more hickeys. 

  
Once Donghyuck did cum, Mark thrust become more faster as he was already could feel he is going to cum. Donghyuck moan even louder and Mark cum inside Donghyuck's after hearing his lover sexy moans. 

Both of them breathing heavily as Mark lean his head on Donghyuck's shoulder. He plant a few kiss on top Donghyuck's shoulder too. He still didn't pull out his member out from Donghyuck which making the younger groan in pain.

"Hyung.. it hurts" Donghyuck said. Mark slowly pull out his member while kissing Donghyuck's soft lips. Once he done, he carried his husband body in bridal style and bring him into the bathroom. 

"Let us go shower together" Mark kissed Donghyuck's head with Donghyuck buried his face on Mark's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚂𝚘.. 𝚒 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚝 😭 𝚒 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎... 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 😅


	10. Chapter 9

"Mom.. Dad.. you said you will give me a baby sister.. when?" Chenle asked to both Mark and Donghyuck as they watch cartoon disney movie together in the living room. 

Donghyuck and Mark look at each other before grinning at Chenle. Mark ruffled Chenle's hair. 

"That will took at least a week to   
know if you will get a baby sister or not" Donghyuck replied with a soothed voice as Chenle lean on his chest to get more into comfortable position. 

"Oh? So that means i just need to wait?" Both Chenle's nodded at his question with a proud smile on their faces. Chenle mouthed 'O' as he avert his attention to the cartoon back. 

"I cannot wait to have a baby sister" Chenle mumbled, unheard by his parents that was kissing without him notice. 

❀

Donghyuck sit at the balcony while drinking his tea. He was thinking about the posibbility of him getting pregnant since when he get married with Mark, it took him 2 years to conceive. He believed the problem was him, he cannot get pregnant that easily which result him to take so many efforts just to be able to pregnant. 

Donghyuck sighed heavily. So many thoughts filling his mind. What if he need to try many times like before? What if he absolutely ain't able to conceive again? These thought making Donghyuck scared and sad. 

He scared if it will disappoint both Chenle and Mark. Suddenly a pair of warm arms hug Donghyuck's waist from behind, disturbed his mind from thinking too much. He turned and greet by Mark's sweet kiss on his lips. 

"Baby.. what are you thinking? You didn't even noticed my presence here" Mark said after he pulled away from the kiss. Donghyuck smile sadly before changing their position by Mark sitting on the chair while Donghyuck sit comfortably on Mark's lap. 

He rest his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark wrapped his arms around Domghyuck's body and peppered the boy with kisses. 

"What if... i cannot get pregnant like before.. you know before we have Chenle, it took me 2 years to get pregnant" Domghyuck mumbled yet enough for Mark to hear it. 

"Don't think much of it.. we can do this together, okay? Chenle will be okay to wait as long as he have both of us here" Mark replied with a calm tone. 

Donghyuck close his eyes to ease his minds. Mark saw it and smile fondly at his lover. He plant a soft kiss on his husband's temple. 

"Stop thinking about negative thing.. try be positive. I will be here if you need me" Domghyuck nodded his head and give Mark a quick peck on the older's cheek. This cute action of his lover make Mark smile. 

How he love this comfortable situation of his and Donghyuck. He want this to last forever..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the short chapter. I have been so lazy these days with combines of stresses i got from my mom's family.. oh well, just hope u all take care of your healthy and be safe wherever you are. Always wear mask okay??


End file.
